


Only One Night

by greyvvardenfell



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Brief Danarius (Dragon Age), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvvardenfell/pseuds/greyvvardenfell
Summary: Fenris has a dream, or, more accurately, a nightmare.
Relationships: Fenris/Male Hawke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Only One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Another ancient fic (from 2017) just now joining the Ao3 ranks.

Sweat poured down Fenris’s forehead, pooling in the hollows beneath his eyes and dripping along the length of his nose in the stifling Tevinter heat. Each stinging rivulet that rolled down his back sent stabs of pain through his lyrium brands, still fresh and raw, and the heavy manacles around his wrists, chained to his ankles to keep him from running off, were too small for him. He could already feel the chafe marks starting to form. But he kept still, eyes averted from the elegant chaise lounge on which his master reclined. It wouldn’t do to make a scene.

Danarius’s voice was louder than Fenris remembered it, echoing through his body like a heartbeat. “Look at me,” he commanded. Fenris couldn’t disobey. He raised his eyes to the magister’s platform, focusing on his pointed beard. Danarius bared yellowing teeth in what would have been considered a smile on another man. “Such respect. I’ll reshape the world with you, pet.”

Fenris didn’t answer. He wasn’t expected to.

Danarius shifted his weight on the low-set couch, turning onto his side to fetch a grape from a gilded bowl that Fenris hadn’t noticed before. As he popped the fruit into his mouth, he laughed. “You were a fool to think that anyone could ever love you like I do, my little wolf.”

The voice was familiar. Too familiar. It was Fenris’s own voice, spilling from Danarius’s foul lips. Fenris recoiled in horror, his chains clattering noisily as he fell back from the magister’s dais. His brands flared into agonizing pain at a snap of Danarius’s fingers and Fenris barely bit back a scream. He scrambled backward out of Danarius’s reach as he lunged closer, but not before he found himself nose-to-nose with him, peering into his steely gray eyes.

Fenris recognized those eyes, despite avoiding his master’s gaze like the plague all through his long servitude. Those eyes did not belong to Danarius. Those were the eyes of Adam Hawke, eyes that had last looked on him with confusion and despair as he turned his back on the night they’d spent together, eyes he knew had wept for him though he couldn’t understand why, eyes that gleamed like a blade in the darkness or the moon cast in shadow.

The demon with Danarius’s body, Fenris’s voice, and Adam’s eyes snarled. “A fool,” it repeated, hissing as it raised its hand to strike Fenris across the face.

“No,” he said simply, and the dream shattered.

Fenris awoke in his mansion, his threadbare blanket tangled and twisted and wrapped almost completely around his neck. He extricated himself from it and rose to his feet, desperate to feel the cool breeze flowing from the open window across his sweat-drenched skin. He leaned against the sill and frowned at the flickering lights of Kirkwall. _One of them might be Adam._ With a sigh, he resigned himself to the thought. As painful as it would be come the morning, it was safer to keep these things inside than burden the man with a relationship that would lead nowhere.

_It was just for one night_ , Fenris told himself, fixing his gaze on the distant rooftop he imagined to be Hawke estate. His heart thumped against his ribs, still racing from his nightmare and now aching with loneliness. He clenched his fingers against the windowsill and felt his nails leave scratches in the wood. _He’s forgotten all about it, as should I. There’s no room for_ — even in his mind he hesitated — _for love with a creature like me. He deserves more than I can ever offer._ Fenris chuckled harshly as he ripped his hand from the window and turned his back on the city to press his cheek against the cool stone of the fireplace. _And one night was more than I deserved to take from him._

Sleep eluded him again until dawn, and for that he was grateful.


End file.
